Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an activating agent for the treatment of radioactive wastewater and method using the same for radioactive wastewater treatment.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for treatment of radioactive wastewater include evaporation, ion exchange, reverse osmosis, and electro-deionization. The processes are complex, and water purified using the same still contains relatively high amounts of radioactive substances and does not meet discharge standards.